Phantom of the School 2/Apologies and Forgiveness
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Forcas EXP: 500 Zenny: 725 Item Drop: Bonus: Zenny: 150,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear Arondight: That looks great on you! The commander had come across Arondight... ...and Forcas, who was dressed in a yukata. As the commander stood there, captivated by the sight, Forcas's expression suddenly turned troubled. Forcas: I'm sorry you went through all this trouble, but I'm going to change back into my school uniform! Arondight: What are you talking about, Forcas? Weren't you supposed to be more open about your feelings today? Arondight: This is a new place and environment. If you can't change yourself here, then... Forcas: But I wanted to say something this whole time, but I couldn't. Forcas stood there, innocently stroking her hair with a troubled look in her eyes that was unlike her normal self. Commander: S-S-Sorry!!! Arondight: It looks so good on her, you were rendered speechless, right? Forcas: Huh?! Commander: Um, uh... Well... An uncomfortable silence descended between them. Arondight: Okay, enough about this. The general director's test of courage is about to begin. It seemed as if Arondight had smoothed over the situation, but... Arondight: So, you think this looks good on me, Commander? Commander: Huh?! Arondight: Oh, does it really look that bad? Commander: No, that's not what I meant! It's just... Arondight: Hee hee. Forcas: Enough already, you two! Commander: Isn't it time for you to go meet your friend? Better hurry before it gets too crowded. Commander: Forcas? Forcas: She won't be coming. There's just no way. Forcas: Listen, there's a festival coming up soon. Interested in going with me. Longinus: Umm... Forcas: Hey, are you listening to me? Longinus: ...I'm listening. Forcas: Longinus! Longinus: What?! I've been answering your questions, haven't I? Longinus: I'll go, don't worry. I mean, all I have to do is show up, right? Forcas: ... Forcas: I've never seen her like that before. Forcas: I knew it. She must really hate me now. Forcas: Yeah, that's it. How could it be any other way? Forcas: And yet, everyone got caught up in it and... Arondight: Forcas? Commander: Arondight, get back! As the pink-haired girl had explained, Forcas's exorcism hadn't been complete. In her despair, a dark mist started pouring from her body. Before Boss Battle Forcas: It was for her. Forcas: That's why I said it. After Stage Clear Forcas regained her senses once the Eldritch had been exorcised. ???: Forcas! Forcas: Longinus? What are you doing here? Forcas: I mean, I said such hurtful things to you. Arondight: You probably thought you were simply giving her some advice... Arondight: ...but you were really doing what you thought was best for her. Forcas: Of course I was! Arondight: Then why are you so annoyed?! Forcas: Ah! Arondight: I'll tell you why. You're annoyed that she's not putty in your hands. Arondight: I know how satisfying it is to mod people however you want. Arondight: But that's not what being friends is all about. Arondight: Is being indecisive really that bad? Arondight: Sometimes being indecisive... Arondight: ...is the result of carefully considering what the other person is thinking. Arondight: Seeing a friend's fault as an asset, and accepting them as they are... Arondight: That is what being friends is all about. Arondight: She accepts you for who you are--I know that much. Forcas looked tentatively at Longinus. Longinus: You were always thinking of me when you said all those things. Longinus: But I was unable to say how I really felt. Longinus: That's why you were so annoyed, wasn't it? Longinus: Plus, with my lack of self-confidence, I've been nothing but a thorn in your side. Longinus: But I want nothing more than to patch things up with you, Forcas! Longinus: So I wanted to apologize for all that. Forgive me! Longinus: I-I'm going to keep on apologizing until you give in. Forcas: I'm sorry. I...I... Forcas: I'm so glad you could forgive me! Forcas: ...And thank you to you, too, Commander. Forcas: And you, too, Arondight. Forcas: If you hadn't come to me in the first place-- Arondight: I as meddling in your business, so there's no need to thank me. Forcas: But...! Longinus: In that case, why not join us in the test of courage? It will be more fun that way. Forcas: What do you say, Arondight? Commander: ...Arondight? For an instant, a dark shadow seemed to cross Arondight's face as she stared at Forcas and Longinus, who were good friends again. Arondight: Actually, I'm scared of ghosts. Arondight: So why don't you take the commander instead of me? Arondight: Is that okay with you, Commander? Please? Arondight: Enjoy the test of courage. The student councils of all three schools along with our general director have been working hard to make it happen. Category:Phantom of the School